1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Background
A variety of display devices have been developed. These devices include electroluminescent displays, plasma display panels and liquid crystal displays as well as others. In related-art devices, the electrode layers and their associated contacts tend to correspond identically in size to the luminescent areas of the display. These and other structural limitations serve as a deterrent to miniaturization. A need therefore exists for display devices which have different or improved size and operational efficiencies compared with the related-art.